Camina en la nieve yo estaré a tu lado
by Son Michel
Summary: "Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español." Con cada caída de la nieve; sus manos enguantadas fueron creciendo entre las suyas, su estatura aumento al crecer de su hija. Pero Gohan siempre sonrió a los rápidos pasares del tiempo, que le dejaron vivencias inolvidables en cada Navidad junto a su pequeña Pan.


_Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball z y sus respectivos personajes , pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es solo para el disfrute y la diversión del escritor y posibles lectores._

 _Hola de nuevo querido lector o lectora; ¡Ha llegado mi primer fic navideño! Y de antemano espero que sea de su agrado_ _. La frase que me fue asignada;_ _"Aunque el tiempo transcurrió de prisa, la Navidad nos deja eternos instantes"_ _, me dio diferentes ideas para plantearlo pero finalmente me decidí a hacerlo sobre Gohan y su pequeña Pan. De mi parte, quede muy complacida con lo que escribí._

 _Y quisiera dedicar este fanfic a mis grandes amigos eh igual escritores; SviMarcy, Majo24, Saremi-San, LDGV y Giuly de Giuseppe; con los cuales siempre paso grandes y muy divertidos momentos :3_

 _Sin más que decir; los dejo con la lectura 3_

* * *

 _Nueve meses. Una espera eterna al final terminada_

 _Sus mejillas ya le demandaban dejar de sonreir y su espalda pedía a gritos levantarse de esa silla; pero él, ajeno al dolor, solo siguió sentado en la oscura habitación del hospital. En sus brazos se escucha una lenta y constante respiración._

 _Bastó solo una sonrisa y un movimiento de asentimiento de ella para comenzar todo; para comenzar una nueva vida como padres._

" _O-oye Videl; ¿Quieres decir que hay un ... Un bebe ahí, quiero decir, nuestro bebe?"_

 _De reojo la vio durmiendo tranquilamente; una intravenosa se clavaba en su mano izquierda pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa en los labios mientras descansaba; un descanso más que necesario después del parto_

 _Hubo leve movimiento en su antebrazo y un quejido muy sutil._

 _El joven padre se perdió mirando el rostro de su esposa, tan hermosa como siempre. Ahora su cabello se veía más ordenado que hace unas horas, su rostro ya no brillaba por el sudor y su garganta ya no gritaba; las únicas penas que había en el embarazo ya habían terminado._

 _Gohan distinguió la silueta de su abdomen envuelto en las mantas; extrañaría la opresión en su pecho al ver el vientre de Videl creciendo cada mes, fue tan sublime observar que ahí se formaba una nueva vida traída por ambos y cada día su espera para conocerlo a él o ella; se acortaba. Un sentimiento de calidez acorde con el verano que acompaño el inicio del embarazo._

 _Echaría de menos besar su bebe cada noche a través de la piel de su mujer. Hablar en los momentos de tranquilidad que los tres tenían, pero ahora su hija ya está en sus brazos; moviéndose entre las mantas pidiendo la atención de su joven padre._

 _.- Tranquila mi princesa; mami necesita descansar.-_

 _Susurro Gohan, mientras mecía su hija con calma, evitando su movimiento para despertar a la joven madre. Recordó que hace poco Videl ya la había alimentado así que cercioro que estaba limpia y cómoda. Pan comenzó un balbucear entre sueños y su pequeña mano salió de su manta hasta tomar el pulgar de su padre._

 _Con un pequeño beso en la frente, se acurruco mas contra él, sintiendo la calidez ya familiar y retomo su descanso._

 _Detrás del cristal de sus anteojos, la humedad se acumula en sus parpados mientras sentía a su pequeña recién nacida, dormir en sus brazos. Era tanta belleza, tanta felicidad, la emoción por su futuro con su hija acompañándolos ... Gohan miro sobre su hombro como algunos rastros de nieve seguían acumulados en el marco de la ventada y se dejaban ver entre los huecos de las persianas._

 _Por fortuna; su hija ya contaba con cientos de atuendos afelpados, de colores llamativos y suaves; que él, su esposa y su familia habían comprado para su llegada programada. Y que la mantendrían bien abrigada cuando la llevaran a su nuevo hogar._

 _La cuidad a lo lejos brillaba con luces de diferentes colores que todos habían colocado en sus moradas; el entorno les favorecía al no escuchar la pirotecnia aún y dándoles a madre e hija una noche en calma bien merecida._

 _El erudito logro levantarse sin alterar el descanso de su hija y tomo asiento en la esquina de la cama donde Videl dormía sin preocupación alguna._

 _Gohan logro distinguir en la lejanía; un árbol frondoso con moños, luces y esferas, que decoraba el centro de la ciudad. Involuntariamente, su mano buscó la de su esposa mientras en las esquinas de sus ojos se escapaban dos pequeñas lágrimas._

 _La miro cuando ella movió un poco su cabeza en la almohada y sonrió más; aun dentro del mundo de los sueños, Videl apretó su mano al sentirla._

 _.- Gracias Videl ... me diste el mejor regalo de navidad.- Pan lo armonizo sujetando su pulgar con más fuerza._

 _Faltaban 4 días para la navidad y el ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser inmensamente feliz ..._

.- Gohan, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? .- Una mujer joven se movía con rapidez en la cocina, sin descuidar ninguna preparación. Pero incluso la mejor cocinera necesitaba ayuda o más bien una cálida compañía.

El nombrado se levanto del sofá donde acompañaba a su primogénita y camino hacia la cocina donde lo llamaba su esposa. Continuó sonriendo mientras se remangaba el suéter junto a su camisa y comenzaba a cortar algunos vegetales que ella le habia acercado; detrás de él, Videl revisó las ollas de comida que estaban en el fuego.

No deja de tener ese toque de remordimiento, al ver tan atareada a su esposa. Preparar una cena para un saiyajin pura sangre y tres híbridos, requería grandes cantidades de comida. Pero si el formaba parte de la cocina; su casa corría el riesgo de incendiarse en navidad.

.- ¿Qué te da risa?

Al oír una risa contenida en sus espaldas, continuo mezclando las frutas necesarias para la ensalada favorita de su joven cuñado, mientras miraba la espalda de su esposo. Sus hombros al levantarse, le dieron una imagen tentadora de los músculos tensos.

En los rostros de ambos brillaba una sonrisa cómplice, disfrutando de su intimidad.

.- Solo recordaba cuando intente cocinarte ... -En la lejanía de su remembranza; recordó la tercera compañía que latía desde el vientre de su esposa en ese entonces.- ... a ti ya Pan.

Desde la sala sonaban las risas de una jovencita. Risas que le recordaron cuando las escucho por primera vez; en un momento a solas entre padre e hija.

 _Avanzando lentamente, Pan miraba con fascinación cada detalle luminoso que colgaba en el alrededor y más aún, en el árbol navideño al que su padre se acercaba. Arropada con un gorro, guantes y botas tejidas a mano por su abuela; se mantuvo cálida con su ropa invernal y la manta con la que su padre la cargaba por la sala. Solo en invierno, le prohibían andar volando por la casa._

 _Era el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña y la tarde especial de padre e hija._

 _Y ante la ausencia de su esposa; él llevó en sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible para asegurar su temperatura frente al invierno. Y consentirla tanto, justo como Videl le recriminaba._

 _Las pupilas azabaches de la pequeña se detuvieron en el resplandor del árbol navideño, Gohan tomó su mano en cuanto a la extendió hacia los adornos y se acercó un par de pasos más._

 _.- ¿Te gustan, Pan? .-_

 _Ella continuó apresada con los diferentes brillos y con el moño color dorado que su padre tomo y le acerco. Permaneció mirándolo, mientras Gohan comenzaba a mecerla nuevamente y continuaba sonriente._

 _Ante eso ella comenzó a reír poco a poco y tomo por fin el moño que su padre le mostraba. Se divirtió girándolo lentamente y con curiosidad, por la textura tan sedosa que tenia; Gohan le beso la mejilla rosada y la acomodo más en su hombro mientras que Pan rio por las cosquillas y el agito el moño hasta dejarlo enredado entre los cabellos de su padre._

 _En la amplia casa, sonaron las risas de ambos mientras se divertían con los diferentes adornos. La curiosidad de Pan por el nuevo mundo les daba mil y un horas de diversión con cualquier cosa a su alcance. Videl de verdad tenía dos pequeños que cuidar ... y que regañar cuando viera las decoraciones tiradas sobre la alfombra_

.- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo más, mamá?

Una jovencita energética entra en la cocina con su abrigo de color rosa ondeando por sus movimientos, la repentina llegada interrumpió el recuerdo de su padre y casi haciendo que se cortara por accidente; él y su costumbre de seguir moviéndose mientras su mente se distraía. Obtenida después de todo, en algunas de sus peleas pasadas.

.- Gracias Pan, pero ...

Detrás de la mesa, Videl percibió que la sonrisa de su hija se iba poco a poco y su animo igual se desvanecía igual, dolida por no poder ser de ayuda. Sin dudarlo, la joven madre buscó con la mirada sobre las diferentes preparaciones mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a ella; buscando algo que no requiriera acercarla a calientes cacerolas...

Y recordó algunos obsequios que siguen esperando en sus bolsas plásticas por un paquete navideño.

.- Ahora que recuerdo, tengo algunos regalos que no eh envuelto. ¿Por qué no vas a envolverlos con tu padre antes de que lleguen todos?

Al oír la opción, el ánimo gozoso de Pan regreso y le hizo sonreír. Frente a ella, su padre dejo los vegetales ya picados cerca de una de las tantas cacerolas. Algunos jalones en su brazo casi le hacen tirar hacen el cuchillo.

.- ¡Si! ¡Vamos papá, date prisa!

Fue el turno de Videl para reír cuando escucho a su esposo quejándose tras golpear contra la esquina de un mueble. La fuerza heredada en Pan siempre aparecía en los momentos justos ... y se aliaba con su inquietud ocasional.

.- ¿Segura que no ... no quieres ayuda?

Pregunto el pelinegro mientras mira a su hija de 14 años apilar todas las cajas y colocar amontonadas las bolsas comerciales; tras algunos tambaleos, al fin logro levantarse para ir a su habitación. Gohan rió divertido al solo ver las rodillas y los pies de Pan saliendo bajo las cosas pero aun preocupado por la estabilidad de su improvisada torre. Más aun al ver al final del pasillo la escalera frente a la puerta de su primogénita.

.- No, yo puedo sola.-

Un pequeño espacio entre los paquetes, la dejo ver el marco de la puerta abierta y el camino fuera seguida por su padre. El tomo todas las envolturas y la cinta adhesiva que esperaban en una repisa y la siguió hasta su habitación.

A cada pasar del tiempo; Gohan veía cada vez mas, la antigua versión orgullosa de su esposa renaciendo en su primogénita.

Con un golpe de su pie, Pan entro en su habitación y dejo la carga sobre su cama; la luz se encendió mientras que ella esperaba por ver los envoltorios brillantes que su padre traía. Uno de ellos de color azul celeste, le recordó la mirada de su madre...

.- ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

Pan corrió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación bajo la intriga de su padre; tras quedar en complicidad con su progenitor, se acercó a él y le señaló que se agachara a su altura. Susurro para asegurado de solo ser escuchado por él.

.-Tengo un regalo sorpresa para mamá, quiero envolver ese primero.

Gohan sonrió con ternura y se dio la oportunidad de acariciar el cabello de su hija; esperando un enfado o berrinche de su parte, pero Pan solo le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia su armario para buscar el obsequio de su madre. Mientras el tomaba asiento cerca de ella.

En el medio de su búsqueda, unos pequeños guantes de color rosa cayeron entre la ropa y demás pertenencias de ella. Gohan los reconoció al instante ...

 _De nueva cuenta, los adornos navideños llenaron las ciudades; y la nieve aún se mantiene en algunos fragmentos de la montaña paoz. Nieve que divertía a la hija de Gohan y Videl, al ver que esta se hundía bajo sus pisadas. Su padre camina junto a ella tomándola de la mano y sonriendo al verla entretenida con la blancura del exterior._

 _Repentinamente; la mirada oscura de la pequeña de dos años, se centro en un punto fijo a unos metros de donde ambos estaban. Al seguir la dirección, Gohan vio más nieve acumulándose en el tronco de unos árboles._

 _Al ver la insistencia de su primogénita y distinguir el comienzo de una berrinche; ambos caminaron hacia halla y el distinguió la cantidad que había caído, acumulada bajo las ramas vacías._

 _.- Pan._

 _Usando un empolvado tono de reprimenda, Gohan miro con desaprobación como la pequeña niña tenía la intención de ir sobre ella. Sin importar el abrigo y demás ropa que Videl le haya colocado antes de salir; sobre todo los guantes rosas que tienen puestos, no se permitiría dejar que ella jugara con la fría nieve..._

 _Los sollozos sutiles comenzaron a hacer eco entre las montañas, se convirtieron en llantos más sonoros y constantes, hasta ser un llanto fuerte y concreto. Pan comenzó a llorar. La debilidad de Son Gohan._

 _.- No, no, no. No llores mi niña._

 _Hincándose en el césped húmedo, el tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la abrazo para reconfortarla. La niña continuo con su fuerte llanto en el cuello de su padre sin importarle los vagos intentos de él para llamar su atención; las cosquillas en su estomago solo la hicieron sacudirse con brusquedad y mostrar su desagrado, al igual que los besos en su frente._

 _Con su clara derrota, Gohan, miro el montículo blanco ..._

 _Sujetando un Pan con un solo brazo, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta café que tenia. Quedándose solo con una camisa blanca y un delgado suéter verde, envolvió con ella a su pequeña y las mangas demasiado grandes le dejaron protegerle sus manos tibias._

 _Con curiosidad y algunas lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, Pan tomo asiento sobre las rodillas de su padre. Este se estremeció un poco por una repentina corriente de aire y la humedad de su asiento filtrándose en la tela de su pantalón ..._

 _.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?_

 _Al tomar un puñado de nieve, el dolor que apuñalo sus manos, le hizo dudar de su hacer. Pero la felicidad que nacía en su princesa le bastó para decidir sin pensarlo más. Evitando que ella tocara la nieve lo más posible, comenzó a darle forma al frío hielo ..._

 _.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar la nieve con las manos desnudas ?!_

... _Sin importar las quemaduras sobre sus manos, que le causarían más de un grito de su mujer._

 _Pero la diversión y la seguridad de Pan, fueron suficientes para soportarlo todo._

 _.- L-lo siento ... ¡Achuu!_

 _Su estornudo repentino, hizo que Videl golpeara su frente con su palma y Pan aplaudió con sus manos enguantadas mientras reía y su joven padre comenzaba a sentir los síntomas de un resfriado ..._

.- Me gusta este envoltorio para el obsequio de mamá.- Un rebote le hizo ver que Pan se había lanzado en la cama para alcanzar el envoltorio mencionado. El asintió que era el preferido por Videl y ambos comenzaron a envolver los obsequios.

Con Pan sentada el suelo decidiendo los colores y armando algunos moños, su padre midiendo y cortando los envoltorios; realmente disfruta de cada tarea simple con su compañía.

.- Oye papá, ¿Puedes terminar de contarme la historia?

Momento perfecto para terminar de oír las historias que le contaba su padre.

.- Claro hija ... Ehh... ¿Recuerdas dónde me quede la ultima vez?

Las risas de ambos resonaron en la habitación; divertidos por la gracia del joven erudito.

.- Creo que fue en la pelea que tuviste con un tal Cell...

Pan dejo caer su estomago contra el piso de madera mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Escuchar y rememorar las peleas de su padre cuando eran niños siempre le era atrayente, sobre todo por los momentos divertidos que este le contaba; como el insulto que le dijo a un sujeto llamado Nappa ...

Con una calma apacible, el joven padre rememora sus vivencias en aquella pelea; dentro de su pecho aun dolían esas borrosas memorias y subía hasta extenderse en su garganta. Su rostro se torno serio e incluso dolido.

Así como llegaron los gratos recuerdos vividos con su primogénita, aparecieron los recuerdos de _Aquel_ día.

La incertidumbre al ver su padre derrotado o más bien rendido, la tensión acumulada al comprender su realidad; esa pelea dependía de él completamente. Los dolores físicos nunca se olvidan más aún cuando dejan cierta cicatriz en su hombro.

La ira, la ira que retenía y la causo una tortura a todos los presentes; pero al final la ira lo libero ... y lo hizo un tonto ... su padre ...

A sus oídos llego una singular risita; frente a él distinguió la ternura de su hija mientras esperaba ajena a sus pensamientos. Y de nueva cuenta, que sus dolores quedaran en segundo plano para no defraudar a su espectadora.

.- Bien ... Al inicio créeme que no quería pelear contra el ...

Más y más los regalos fueron quedando listos y extendidos en el piso, mientras que Gohan le relataba cada detalle a su hija siempre intentando darle un sentido del humor a esa dura batalla. Su pequeña no tenia necesidad de saber que el tormento fue aquella batalla para él y solo tenia que disfrutar de una singular historia del pasado.

Pan se mantenía expectante a la historia, maravillada; le fascinaba imaginar las peleas vividas de su padre y su abuelo antes de su nacimiento. Dentro de ella nacía una gran admiración y curiosidad infantil al no haber vivido en esos niveles. Para la fortuna de ambos padres.

Un gran detalle justo en el clímax de la narración, la hizo hincarse impresionada.

.- ¿De verdad tú salvaste al señor vegeta?

.- Si pero ... No de la forma que habría querido hacerlo. No pude hacer nada, más que recibir el ataque yo mismo y eso me hizo no poder usar mi brazo para la pelea. Creí que ... - Al extenderle el último regalo ya envuelto; sus grandes dedos sintieron la frialdad que tenían los de su hija.- Pan, tienes las manos heladas.

.- Ups, no lo había notado, jaja ... .- Sacando su lengua en un vago intento por fingir su descuido, la chica disfruta la tibieza cuando su padre toma sus manos y comienza a frotarlas para darle calor.

.- Sera mejor que te pongas unos guates antes de bajar. No querrás que tu madre se enoje, ¿o si?

La imagen de su madre molesta ... se hizo correr de nuevo a su armario para buscar un par de guantes y una bufanda para cubrirse. Su velocidad ocasiono que cierto oso de peluche cayera desde ariiba de su armario; llamando la atención del hombre con anteojos.

Un pequeño conejo color blanco.

 _.- Eso es pan, ahora vuelve a arrojarla._

 _Al extremo de la sala, Gohan extendió sus brazos para recibir la colorida pelota que su hija lanzaba desde el otro extremo; Videl sonreía sentada en el sofá entre ambos._

 _Una tarde fría en el exterior pero con una temperatura cálida dentro de su hogar; padre e hija permanecían jugando en la alfombra mientras la joven madre se relaja con las risas constantes de ambos. Era su mejor momento de la noche._

 _.- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?.- A la afirmativa del muchacho; la ojiazul se levanto rumbo a la cocina mientras se cubría con una gruesa manta para retener su calor corporal._

 _Una soledad les dio complicidad a Gohan y Pan. Tanto así que al dejar de ver a su joven madre; la bebe dejo olvidado su juguete y corrió hasta los brazos anchos que la esperaban extendidos. El se vio embriagado con el dulce aroma de su beb_ _é_ _mientras resguardaba el clima con su propio cuerpo._

 _.- Sabes una cosa Pan ...- Susurro Gohan mientras vigilaba los movimientos en la cocina.- Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti._

 _Pan comenzó a reír, entusiasta, al comprender las palabras de su padre; su mente infantil comenzaba a reaccionar a su entorno y ante la felicidad de un obsequio._

 _.- ¿Quieres verlo ...? - Dichoso y expectante a las reacciones de su hija; fue interrumpido por el seco chocar de la porcelana sobre la mesa de centro._

 _.- Gohan.- A modo de reprimenda; Videl rehusó su antiguo rostro firme y molesto mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida caliente. Eso no quito el lado intimidante frente a su nervioso esposo.- Aún no es navidad para que le des su regalo._

 _.- P-pero Videl ... ¿En qué afecta que se lo de ahora? Solo falta dos días ..._

 _.- La tradición es que Pan tenga sus regalos hasta la Navidad.- Conociendo la constante e irreversible forma de consentimiento que tenía Gohan; al menos mantendría una tradición tan especial al pie de la letra sin importar la mirada fija que Pan le sostenía desde los brazos de su padre. Una espera corta no le haría daño.- Tendrá que esperar y es mi última palabra._

 _Zanjando el tema; Videl tomo a la pequeña Pan tras corroborar las altas horas de la noche. Ella permaneció mirando los ojos oscuros de su padre sobre el hombro de su progenitora mientras era llevada escaleras arriba._

 _Gohan suspiro derrotado mientras comenzaba a beber la bebida dulce y caliente; el paño que cubrió sus lentes lo hicieron quitárselos mientras caminaba en mudez hacia su estudio. Justo al entrar, noto el oso de peluche que esperaba sobre su escritorio._

 _Todas las risas y la felicidad que había testificado desde de su nacimiento; todas por una razón simple o solo al ser divertida por él durante una tarde de juegos. No puede esperar dos días para ver de nuevo, otro feliz recuerdo de su princesa ..._

 _Al terminar rápidamente el chocolate; Gohan subió hacia su habitación y a través de la puerta abierta visualizo a Videl colocándose su pijama. Ignorando ahora la vista privilegiada, camino sobre las puntas de sus pies hasta llegar a la habitación continua; en calma y con los nervios latiendo en él, visualizo en la oscuridad la cuna de madera donde dormitaba la niña._

 _.- Pan ... -Reaccionando a la voz; la pequeña Pan sonrió adormecida al rostro de su padre sobre los bordes de la cuna. Un afelpado amigo hizo una aparición repentina sobre ella. Inmediatamente; sus manos curiosas lo tomaron mientras comenzaba a sonreír y sus ojos se cerraban.- Duerme bien mi princesa._

 _Satisfecho, embriagado en la dicha; el pelinegro cubrió bien con su manta a su primogénita y el singular conejo blanco que le hizo compañía en la cuna._

.- Aquí estabas.- Sorprendida, Pan levanto su conejo de peluche tras haberse colocado un par de guantes. Sin importar la edad que tuviera; este fiel peluche mantenía un lugar invaluable en su corazón y cayó en el pesar al creerlo perdido.

Gohan parpadeo confundido mientras que ella coloca sobre su almohada en su amigo de felpa. Otro recuerdo repentino le había quitado el habla ...

\- ¿Papá, estas bien? - Pregunto, al ver a su padre en silencio mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

Reaccionando a su voz; la confusión por la repentina, agradable pero extraña remembranza, fue ignorada mientras se ponía de pie.

.- Si, lo estoy. No es nada.- Ambos vieron los regalos que esperaban en la habitación.- Comencemos a bajarlos Pan.

Tras algunos viajes, los obsequios fueron llegando a la primera planta; Gohan no noto que en la última carga de Pan, ella sacó un obsequio extra desde bajo su cama y lo escondió entre los demás ...

.- Les quedaron muy bien. Gracias Pan, gracias mi amor.

La morena entro a la sala y miro encantada los regalos de diferentes tamaños que había al pie del árbol navideño; Gohan tomo asiento en el sofá más cercano mientras Pan termino de acomodar los obsequios de la mejor manera. La mujer al ver la hora, supuso que su padre y la familia de su esposo no tardarían en llegar para la cena y los festejos navideños.

Quitándose al fin el delantal; Videl mostró un vestido rojo rubí con mangas pero con un escote llamativo.

Llamativo para el hombre enamorado que la contemplo instintivamente y se sonrojo ... ella solo rió al entender el color repentino en su piel blanca y le dio un guiño fuera de la vista de su hija mientras peinaba con sus dedos su corta cabellera.

La temperatura interior la mantenía agradablemente cálida; aún así acepto el abrigo que su esposo le coloco sobre los hombros antes de volver a su lugar en el sofá, llevándola de la mano a su lado.

Su atención se centra en la energética Pan que se quedo de pie, estática en la sala, mirando con encanto el bello y alto árbol navideño y de reojo veía dos obsequios que ella distinguió entre los demás.

Una envoltura azul celeste y un moño color plata. Otro más; escondiendo su envoltura blanquecina, detrás de los regalos más grandes. Se dio la vuelta y mostró sus blancos al sonreirle a sus progenitores.

.- ¿Qué pasa Pan?

Que la cena con sus abuelos y su tío Goten esperara; porque este era el momento especial entre los tres. Solo ellos tres.

.- ... ¿Puedo darles mis regalos antes de que lleguen todos?

Desde el sofá, les fue imposible compartir la felicidad de su hija; Videl tomo el brazo ancho de su esposo y le sonrieron con ternura.

.- Claro que puedes Pan.- Esto no dejaba de traerles cierto recuerdo a ambos padres.

Y a la afirmativa de su padre; la joven ya tenía en sus manos un obsequio mediano a su espalda, Gohan acaricio con la punta de sus dedos los nudillos de su esposa. Amplio su sonrisa y centro su mirar en ella cuando Pan comenzó a acercarse con el singular paquete color azul brillante ...

Videl soltó lentamente su marido y recibió el paquete sobre su regazo. Gohan sonrió mientras veía el asombro de su mujer y la placidez de su hija.

.- Este es para ti mama.

El brillante envoltorio le fascino al instante, la curiosidad le llego como a una niña pequeña; compartió la sonrisa de su hija, conmovida por este regalo tan especial y bello que altero su corazón. Aunque en cierto punto, innecesario a su pensar. Bastaba los momentos en compañía de su pequeña familia, solo eso, ya la hacia estar completa...

Pero las pupilas brillantes de su hija esperando por su reacción, bastaron para que solo se dejara consentir por el detalle y sus manos buscaran el tacto de su pequeña.

.- Muchas gracias, mi amor.- Ante la dicha del momento, madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo, la joven madre oculto sus lágrimas detrás de los cabellos sueltos de su primogénita y ante eso su cintura era acariciada por Gohan, tranquilizándola.

Al separarse, Videl desenvolvió el empaque cuidadosamente. Desde dentro sobresalió la suave textura del estambre color negro.

.- Yo la hice.- Satisfecha con su proeza, Pan denotó más de su felicidad cuando su madre sacó la bufanda tejida a mano que su abuelita le había ayudado a haber, especialmente para ella. La felicidad de Videl le basto para ampliar su sonrisa.

.- Me encanta hija.- Más que encantada con su regalo tan especial, Videl no dudo en colocárselo para cubrir su garganta. Y ante la sorpresa de su padre; Pan volvió al frente del árbol navideño, buscando entre los demás regalos.

Regreso y le hizo ver un paquete pequeño, envuelto en un color brillante dorado. Madre e hija sonrieron con complicidad cuando Gohan quedo sin habla eh inmóvil.

.- Este es para ti papá.

Su mente distraída en sus recuerdos pasados, aun así le decían desconocer ese envoltorio entre los demás que realizo. Por inercia sus manos lo tomaron cuando le fue extendido; ambas féminas quedaron en silencio y la espera de su reacción, mientras que el respondió con su sonrisa después de segundos en mudez.

.- Gracias hija.- Pero no llego a pensar que lo que encontró al interior; volvería a dejarlo paralizado.

Un marco sencillo de madera resguardaba el contorno del pequeño recuadro; pero el interior lo más valioso lo opaco en cierta forma: la fotografía más hermosa que había visto.

Pan, ligeramente menor, se abrazaba a su cuello mientras le sonreía. Levantándola; el compartía su gesto, ambos ajenos a la fotografía que mantuvo el especial momento permanentemente.

Recordó tal día a la perfección; su propio cumpleaños hace un par de meses, cuando su esposa y su hija le hicieron una cena única. Solo ellos tres para conmemorar la celebración. Su corazón acelerado; latió con fuerza mientras se perdía en la imagen.

Pero un lado desconocido de él, no le dio el mismo sentimiento.

Sintió un vació en el estomago, una inquietud perdida desde hacía años, sus manos sudaban y comenzaban a moverse en sutiles espasmos. Y al fin, tuvo la respuesta a las remembranzas que estaba viviendo en su navidad presente; la nostalgia.

¿En serio doce años había pasado?

Doce años desde que vio su bebé por primera vez y un fin de momentos en su compañía comenzada. Su primer llanto en el quirófano ... la primera vez que vio sus propios ojos renacidos en su hija ... sus primeros pasos ...

.- Te quiero papá.

Con un sorpresivo abrazo; un sentimiento de ardor le golpeo en el pecho al sentir la suavidad de cabello fino y sedoso contra su barbilla. Finalmente, su sentir le estaba causando un estremecimiento al caer en la realidad, que en estos doce años intento desdeñar o su rol como padre solo decidio omitir.

Su pequeña Pan estaba creciendo tan rápido.

Y fue cuando noto que las noches donde era despertó por la pequeña niña que buscaba su cobijo tras una pesadilla; se veían tan lejanas ... Las mañanas donde tenía sus dificultades para que Pan comiera su desayuno, se había terminado.

Estrecho en su brazos a su hija; negándose a seguir recordando, a seguir pensando. Y una nueva razón lo mantuvo en una índole armoniosa. Un trascurso que no puede evitar y con un agradable, sabor amargo a la vez.

.- Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Pan.- Preso del estremecimiento emocional, atrapo en su hija en un abrazo fraternal mientras sus ojos se cerraban; a su lado Videl solo observando el íntimo momento en completo calma y tranquilidad.

Doce años transcurrieron y doce veces la navidad fue contagiada por la alegría de su hija creciendo y des afortunadamente; el tiempo se llevo consigo los momentos donde ella se mantenía en paz en sus brazos. Pero la navidad; benevolente al opuesto del tiempo, siempre se encargo de dejarle eternos instantes que lo acompañaran por siempre.

* * *

De todo corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y esperare con gusto cualquier comentario o sugerencia al respeto. Me despido deseándoles a todos unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
